Son of Nyx
by DuplicateSoul
Summary: Percy's mom dies during birth, leaving a heartbroken Poseidon, and an ancient goddess comes to Poseidon's aid. UNDERGOING REWRITE AND BEING WRITTEN AGAIN 3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please no hate. If you want to suggest something for the story just PM me or put it in a review.**

Poseidon had never been so afraid in his life, in front of his eyes Sally Jackson was currently going through the painful process of birth, she had been screaming abuse at Poseidon for the last ten minutes with numerous dire threats being thrown at the god. Poseidon was sitting next to Sally's bed holding her hand, taking all the abuse being thrown at him. Suddenly a babies cry pierced through Sallys screaming, Poseidon suddenly held his breath, he was barely aware of the doctor telling him he had a healthy son. Poseidon took his newborn son from the doctors arms and looked at him for the first time, the boy had sea-green eyes and a tuft of brown hair, "Perseus should be his name" Poseidon thought to himself, he went over to Sally to let her hold her son for the first time and name him, but as Poseidon turned around everything was turned upside down in an instant. Sally who had been recovering from the birth, had suddenly flatlined, alarms started ringing and doctors swarmed the woman. Poseidon could only watch in horror as the woman he had loved died before his eyes.

 _One hour later_

 **Poseidon POV**

I had watched the woman I so dearly loved die before my eyes, as the doctors made attempts to resuscitate her I was subtly led away and sat down in a different part of the hospital, I did not bother taking in my surroundings, all I could think about was the memory of Sally dying playing before my eyes again and again. I then noticed I still had Perseus in my arms, to take my mind off what had happened I started trying my best to make sure the child would stay calm and not cry. Perseus was surprisingly mature and was already asleep in my arms not making a sound. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, it was one of the doctors

" I am so sorry sir but we were unable to bring your wife back, I am so sorry for your loss" He looked at me with pity and started to walk off.

" Wait" I said quietly, he promptly turned around and came back to me, "What did she die of?" I asked.

" There must have been a failure in one of the monitors because it seems she was electrocuted which caused her to go into cardiac arrest, there was nothing we could do" He said softly.

" Thank you ". I could slowly feel the hole that had been punched through my heart be filled by pure and utter rage, I could feel the seas becoming increasingly dangerous with each passing second, I then heard a wail come from my arms, I started to calm myself for the sake of my son. I flashed me and Perseus to Sallys apartment and started to comfort Perseus. I could barely contain my anger against Zeus, that stuck up good for nothing God had killed the mother of my son. I could not wait until Winter Solstice next month, then I would wreak my revenge.

I suddenly heard a voice come from behind me." If you try to kill your brother war will almost certainly happen, do you want your child to grow up like that"

I spun around and roared " WHO DARES ENTER THIS APARTMENT" Before I could even launch myself at the mysterious voice I was silenced and restrained by the shadows themselves. I had never been so confused.

" Is that really how you treat your elders spawn of Kronos and Rhea" the voice said, I froze up at the names of my parents. I had not heard the two names In the same sentence for centuries. " I know you are confused child, I should introduce myself, I am Nyx the goddess of Night. And I am here to make you a very special offer" Nyx said. Suddenly a woman stepped out of the shadows, I looked at her and I was breath taken, Nyx herself would break Aphrodite's heart. She had pure black hair that seemed to be in the perfect position without any product, her eyes were an endless abyss of blackness, with every so often a small twinkle.

" What is this offer " I replied. The shadows that had been restraining me had come off and I sat down on the bed where Perseus was resting. Nyx looked at me softly

" I always like to know everything and I saw today that your lover Sally Jackson was killed, and you have been left with the newborn son Perseus." I raised my eyebrow at her knowledge, She took a deep breath " Well I would like to claim Perseus as my child". I looked at her suspiciously

" He is my son and you know that you cannot change that " I replied.

" Oh but you misunderstood my meaning He will still be a child of Poseidon, but a child of Nyx as well, I would like to also raise your child since you cannot" I went to butt in and correct her but she cut me off " You are bound by ancient laws are you not, you knew that you would have to leave the child with a mother or without one, I however am not bound by such silly laws." I sighed knowing she was right

" Fine Perseus can have you as a mother and can live with you" Nyx Smiled and said

" Thank you so much Poseidon, you will never know how much this means to me, She started chanting in a language that I had never heard before, I saw a dark glow around Perseus " What are you doing" I growled. But Nyx ignored me and kept chanting, suddenly Perseus exploded in a blinding light and I was knocked unconscious.

 **Nyx POV**

I grinned at the now incapacitated god, Perseus transformation had been completed, and he was now truly my son. I admired my son for the first time, he had silky black hair that almost seemed to draw in the light around it, and he also had the best eyes I had ever seen, the mixture of black and sea-green looked perfect on him I knew in my heart he was going to be a lady-killer later in life. I smirked at the thought. I turned to Poseidon and knew he was going to try to kill me. I went into the main apartment and found a bottle of water; I went back into the bedroom and threw the water onto the God of the seas.

He woke suddenly looked around and saw me, and immediately lunged at me, I melted into the shadows and returned to the other side of the room.

" Calm down," I said soothingly, Poseidon was either not listening or extremely arrogant " CALM DOWN " In the most terrifying voice I could muster, although it was effective in calming the god, it woke up Perseus who immediately started screaming. I rolled my eyes and picked up my son and started soothing him.

" What did you do to my son Nyx" Poseidon growled. I looked up and smiled

" I made him my son what else?" innocently.

" He was glowing " Poseidon said,

" Ah yes, but because Perseus was born today and has not started developing I was able to take the mortal genes from his body and replace them with my own, truly making him a son of Poseidon and Nyx " I smirked at the horrified expression on Poseidon's face,

" Bu…bu…but that makes him a god" he stammered " Zeus will wage war on me if he ever finds out" he whispered. I tutted

"I'm not completely ignorant young godling, I have made it so that even the strongest gods think he is a demi-god for the time being, and even so the nature of his godhood will be decided on his 18th birthday. He was born a mortal so he will age a mortal. If he should go to Camp Half-Blood we will have to reveal that he has double godly parentage"

Poseidon nodded gratefully. " Now run along to Atlantis, I have a child to raise." Poseidon nodded his head vigorously, he looked at his son for the last time for many years, he handed me a sword, I saw that engraved on it was a trident and the Greek word Anaklusmos, Riptide, fitting I thought for a child of the sea " Don't worry Poseidon I will make sure he receives this sword along with a weapon from me." I said softly.

" Thank you for raising him Nyx," Poseidon said never taking his eyes off his newborn son

"Trust me the pleasure is mine, now go before you are noticed," I said. Poseidon looked longingly at his son and flashed out leaving a scent of the sea behind. I explored the apartment and made myself familiar with the layout of the apartment and then returned to the room to put Perseus to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the advice and stuff you guys gave me, Ill do my best to put all that into my writing, But if you find a fault just tell me.**

13 years later

"Happy Birthday Perseus!" I yelled as I ran over to my son and hugged him, " Mom, Thanks but I cant breath " Percy choked his face turning a deep red as I hugged him, as I let go he started taking deep breaths. " Its your 13th Birthday Perseus your finally a teenager " I smiled, " Moooom don't call me Perseus its embarrassing " Percy whined, I smirked at his comment and said nothing, these past 13 years had been the toughest of my life, the physical strain of raising Percy has incredible. But I had persisted and taught him everything I could, from sword-fighting to ancient history. " Ok now _Percy_ Its time for your birthday gifts" putting emphasis on Percy I said. I led Percy to the living room where I had laid out all his gifts on the coffee table " Knock yourself out kid " I said and sat down looking at Percy's reaction. The first thing he picked up was the sword I had forged for him. The nosword itself was forged 13 years ago when I had first started to raise Percy, The sword was a mixture of many metal, the blade was Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Bone steel and lastly some pure darkness which gave the blade its menacing pure black look, as the blade was made it was cooled in elder python venom, and the blood of myself and Poseidon. The blade was truly one of a kind, The handle was a simple leather one, on the bottom of the sword Περσεύς was engraved ( Perseus ). " Now Perseus this is one of the best swords ever to be forged, I would like you to learn how to dual wield Riptide and this blade, you can name it with something fitting" I said in my sternest voice, Percy nodded and put down the blade tenderly as if It was made of glass. Next he picked up the suit of armour, this was no ordinary greek armour, It is a full suit that acted as an exo skeleton, it covered every major part of his body including his arms and legs, whilst still letting him have perfect flexibility and no restricted movement. It was pure black, but on the upper arms it had Poseidons' trident on one arm and Nyxs' double crescent moon and star ( **AN: I couldn't find the original symbol for Nyx but I was just using one I found, If you find it PM me** ) " Mom… Thank you so much!" he bounded over to me and hugged me " It's nothing Percy, but because you are now 13, you have to go to camp " I said with a tear forming in my eye. Percy nodded acceptingly, " Don't worry mom I will vist you when I can, and you can vist me aswell" I nodded, using all my emotional strength to stop myself from crying " My Perseus so old and mature" I sniffed. "Hey I'm not that old, your older than the earth" He pointed out. I started grinning and suddenly summoned a blue cake, with lit candles on it. " Happy birthday Percy, Now… Eat this then pack all you stuff" I said still grinning, he looked at me wide-eyed "you want me to eat the whole cake?" "Of course, but if its too much I can just take it away…." I trailed off, my grin had downgraded into a smirk. Nonono no complaints here, ill be taking my cake now" Percy said, taking the cake from me and going into his room to pack and eat his cake.

 _2 hours later_

 **3rd Person POV**

Percy and his mother Nyx stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, just outside the barrier that protected Camp Half-Blood " Go now Percy, camp awaits you" Nyx said to her son, " Love you Mom" said Percy, he started to walk towards the camp but just before he hit the barrier, Nyx grabbed his arm " Percy at Camp you have to make sure that you do not rise to anyone, many people will judge you of because of who your parents are, but you need to show them that you can never judge based on one's parentage. Prove to them that you are not the evil son of Nyx, or the son of Poseidon who could bring the camp to the ground with an earthquake. Make your own name." Nyx said as she let go and melted into the shadows. Percy took a second to assess what his mother had told him, before going into the barrier and heading to the gaggle of people. As he got close, one noticed him and went up to him. The person that had come up to him seemed to be half man and half horse. Percy decided that this was the legendary trainer Chiron, As the Chiron approached,

Percy said" I guess you are Chiron, and that you are in charge here"

The legendary trainer seemed shocked that this new camper had instantly recognized who he was.

"Yes my name is Chiron, but no I do not run things around here, Dionysus does" Chiron replied distastefully. "What is your name young child?"he asked.

"Percy... Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy" Percy replied

. " May I ask how you got here Percy?" Chiron asked.

" My mom brought me here, but said not to tell anyone who she is before she claims me." Percy replied

Chiron stared at the boy with an expression of shock on his face," Percys goddess mother had actually brought him to camp, I wonder who it is" Chiron thought to himself.

" Come with me and ill get you settled into a room in the Big House, Hermes cabin has no more space " Chiron instructed the boy.

Percy started following Chiron to this "Big House" and as he walked, he studied his surroundings, too his left was a vast forest that went further than he could see, and on his right were numerous people , who seemed to each be doing different activities. Some were sparring with each other, some with a dummy. Whilst others were practicing archery, sitting around a camp fire, and climbing this massive lava wall. Percy reckoned that there were about 150 campers, and as he kept walking infront of him was the heart of the camp, all of the cabins of the Olympians in a Omega formation ( Ω) inside the symbol made up of cabin, were the dining table with each cabin having its own separate table, then to top it off, was a intricately designed house made up of Marble and gold that oversaw all cabins, Percy guess this was the Big House and followed the trainer inside it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys sorry about the wait, Ive been abit busy. After youve read this chapter please take a moment to read my note, Warning if u read it before you read the chapter you kinda spoil it**

Percy stepped into the Big House and was impressed by what he saw, to his left was a conference room, decked out with SMART boards, Laptops on every seat, the seats themselves were dragon skin ( Its comfier than it sounds ) and the seat at the head of the table looked suspiciously like Minotaur leather. On his left was a games room, Chiron walked into the games room and Percy followed suite he was awe-stuck by what he saw inside the games room was; Pac-Man machines, Vending machines, 5 88" HD Smart TVs with every type of console, under the TVs was a shelf with easily 300 different console games, there was a leopard on the wall but just the head of it and it seemed to be sleeping, a roulette table, and a cards table. At the cards table were about 5 people: One was a small, fat adult that was dressed in a leopard skin and smelled suspiciously like grape wine, the other 4 were boys about the same age as Percy and were looking glum and they played pinochle against the man and seemed to be losing.

"Dionysus this a new camper and he'll be staying here till the Claiming Ceremony tonight" Chiron said, the god grunted acceptingly

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Dionysus" Percy said politely as he bowed, Dionysus only snickered at this and carried on playing pinochle.

" I said it's a pleasure to meet you Lord Dionysus" Percy said gritting his teeth, the god did not even acknowledge that Percy said this and carried on playing pinochle, anger swept over Percy and overtook any intentions of being polite and calling this guy Lord,

" _No Percy, keep your anger under control, I know its hard but wait until I claim you and he provokes you next. He must have to know what he would be getting himself into if he tries to fight you"_ Percy's mother whispered into his ear through the shadows. Percy took her advice and swallowed his pride and then turned to Chiron " Where is my room please Chiron" Percy asked

" Go upstairs then choose a room " Chiron replied

"Thank you" Percy said bowing to Chiron and going to his room, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

 _5 hours later_

A hand aggressively shook Percy awake " Yo New-Blood claiming ceremony is in 5 mins " the voice said in a monotone voice, Percy Instantly jumped up did a flip over the figure and in under 2 seconds from the figure shaking him, Percy had a blade to his throat, Percy snapped out of his state leaving the boy shaking with fear " Sorry, I lost myself…."Percy mumbled, the boy simply walked away. Percy scolded himself for being so jumpy, and began gathering his things before heading out of the Big House. It was dark now and Percy followed the mass of people heading towards the Amphitheatre everyone was settling into their places whilst Dionysus and Chiron stood in the middle of the clearing next to a fire, Chiron mimed for Percy to go to him, Percy obeyed and walked over to the legendary trainer, " Yes Chiron?" Percy inquired

" Wait here till the claiming ceremony starts and then you should be claimed" Chiron instructed, Percy nodded as the centaur walked off, the Ampitheatre was beginning to calm down and everyone was getting settled and Dionysus could start his speech a hell hound jumped out of the shadows and bounded towards Percy, all the campers started to scream and grab their weapons, the hellhound that was about 3 storeys tall stopped at Percy's side and bowed his head so Percy could scratch him, which Percy did. Suddenly all the campers were confused, why the hellhound wasn't attacking. " He won't attack anyone unless I tell him to or someone tries to attack him " Percy said, still tending to his dog, one foolish child of Ares charged at the beast with a spear, the hellhound growled and faced the child, as the Ares child got within striking distance, in a blink of an eye the hellhound bent down and bit the spear the child of Ares was holding and promptly yanked it out of the now terrified child's hands and ate the spear, the war charge stopped abruptly and the child looked close to tears.

"DON'T ATTACK HIM YOU FOOL" Percy yelled at the child, which caused him to burst into tears, everyone was calmer now but still on edge due to the fact a 3 storey hellhound was in the camp, A child on Athena walked over to the hellhound without an weapon, and Percy thought to himself that the Athena girl must have some sort of a death wish, but instead of attacking she spoke

" This is Ignatios King of the Hell hounds isn't it **?"** The Athena Girl enquire. Percy simply nodded his head as everyone in the camp gasped and instantly began whispering amongst themselves. Chiron seemed shocked to say the least, he was about to approach the boy and ask a few question, but before Chiron even started moving Percy started to glow, it was a dark green with tinges of black in it, above his head was a trident and a double crescent moon, Chiron instantly dropped to his knee and bowed his head " All hail Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, God the sea, the Earthshaker, and Son of Nyx goddess of the Night daughter of Chaos, Mother of the fates, Death, Pain, Strife and sleep" Chiron said deeply not even raising his head to look at Percy, who was utterly shocked at the reaction of his parentage, every single camper was bowing towards Percy and not making eye contact

" Uhhh guys you can snap out of it and stop bowing" Percy said nervously, as everyone stepped up, everyone quickly ran out of the Amphitheatre leaving only Chiron, Percy and a shocked looking Dionysus. " I…I…I have some business on Olympus I'll be back soon" Dionysus stammered before abruptly flashing out.

" We have a lot to talk about Percy…." Chiron trailed off

 **AN :Credit too** **Lycaon1096** **for the Hellound Idea, If anyone else has any more please review or PM me**


	4. Chapter 4

" I guess we do Chiron" Percy replied

" Lets go to the Big House and talk" Chiron said quietly, Percy nodded and started walking back toward the Big House, on the way he walked past the cabins, where people were looking at him in mixed emotions, some looked fearful, others angry. And a few had a look of pure loathing, this was mostly the Ares cabin because of his powerful parentage, but one camper who thought he was above all strutted over to Percy. " Theseus Hercules Moros Son of the mighty Zeus, Please do bow" The boy said with a grin. Percy spat at his feet " Never you Arrogant mistake" Percy replied

"HOW DARE YOU!? MY FATHER RULES OVER ALL GODS, I COULD DESTROY YOU WITH ONE HAND" Theseus screamed at Percy

Percy's face contorted and suddenly he sneezed and Theseus disappeared into the shadows

" Oops my bad" Percy giggled as the whole camp had seen what happened, suddenly a girl from the Dementer cabin started storming over to Percy, " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She screamed

" I just sneezed and sent him to Moms palace, Y'know the place that mortals can't look upon with becoming insane" Percy smirked,

" BRING HIM BACK!" She screamed

" Maybe later.." Percy said nonchalantly, and then walked over to the Big House, the girl screamed in frustration

Percy walked into the Big House, and went into the conference room where he saw Chiron sitting at the head of the table, he went over and sat next to Chiron

"What do need Chiron?" Percy asked

" Um, well before we start can you please bring Theseus back?" Chiron pleaded

" Oh fine" Percy huffed and suddenly the shadows are the room melted into the shape of a boy " There, happy now?"

" Yes thank you Percy, Theseus go to the infirmary" Chiron replied as Theseus appeared, looking distraught, but didn't speak and immediately going to the infirmary " Now Percy I have to ask you, Do you know anything about your mother or father?"

" You mean Nyx and Poseidon, yeah course my mother raised me and then sent me here, but I've never spoken to Poseidon in my life and I do not see him as my father" Percy said firmly, As he said this 12 bright flashes of lights, flashed outside the Big House " Uh oh" Chiron muttered

Suddenly the front door to the big house was blown open and 12 people walked in, the first who had electric blue eyes said " Perseus Jackson, your coming with us"

* * *

" No thanks" Percy said as he strode past Zeus only to be punched in the face by Ares, Percy sailed through the wall of the big house and landed infront of the Zeus cabin, Percy groaned and picked himself up and heard Chiron asking why they'd harmed one of his campers, whilst the gods were being chewed out by Chiron, Percy snuck into the Hephaestus cabin and stole some explosives, then rigged the Zeus, Hera and Area cabin to blow. He made sure each cabin was vacant before blowing them sky high. Immediately after all of the gods stormed out of the Big House and saw Percy standing where the Zeus cabin used to be, his blood smeared over his face and his nose broken.

" Oops my bad, maybe if you hadnt punched me this might of not hapened" Percy said coldly

Artemis with her heightened senses looked at Percy and noticed something with his blood, It seemed to be a deep crimson like any demigod, but every so often it would flicker, only for nanoseconds, but Artemis's eyes picked it up.

" Lethal force was necessary against an enemy of Olympus" Zeus proclaimed

" Are you actually that blinded?" Percy asked " Name one thing that made me enemy to Olympus?" " Go on I dare you" Percy said edgily, Zeus look like he was about to speak but Hera came up behind him and clamped her hand over his mouth and said " Don't you dare say anything more, otherwise we will all be killed you fool"

" Very wise Lady Hera... But today you could have made a powerful enemy... ME" Percy said coldly, but before any of the Olympians could speak he raised his hand for them to stop " But I am a forgiving person so I will forget this ever happened" He said firmly and then strode off into the woods.

" Artemis capture that boy NOW!" Zeus roared his anger taking control over him. " Everyone else help Artemis in every possible way, I want that boy thrown in Tartarus"

" Zeus I think your over reacting hes just a child" Hera said soothingly

" NO, I will not stop, that child will cast into The Pit and it is final" Zeus boomed suddenly a voice behind the Olympians spoke up

" Is that so? Thats a shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill all the Olympians just because that cant handle the fact I have a son" Said a voice that seemed to be coming from the shadows all the Olympians turned around dreading what was to come, and It was all because of Zeus's actions, but Zeus was oblivious to the fact that the voice was Nyx

" WHO DARES QUESTION THE KING OF THE GODS!" Zeus bellowed

" I DO SO SHUT THE HELL UP" Nyx screamed back, then she stepped out the shadows and faced of the King of Gods, with Percy standing behind her smirking. By this time the whole camp had surrounded the commotion

" I suggest we take this to your throne room before you embarrass yourself even more Zeus" Nyx sneered before stepping into the shadows with her son. All of the Olympians glared at Zeus

" Are you stupid Zeus? You knew that attacking the boy would provoke Nyx, do you really want to fight the daughter of Chaos, THE CREATOR" Hera scolded " Lets get back to the throne room and see if we will make it through the night" Before flashing out quickly followed by the rest of the council, Hephatus stayed a little long and waved his hand " The cabins have been repaired" He said gruffly before flashing of the campers were in a state of shock at what they had seen, could that new camper really caused all of that commotion, and the destruction of 3 cabins, but slowly each camper trudged back to their activity's none of them noticing a 8 year of girl step out of the sea...


	5. Chapter 5

On Olympus

All the gods took their respective thrones, and waited for Nyx to turn up with Percy, Most of the gods were waiting impatiently, but others found something to do; Aphrodite was doing her eyebrows and nails, Hephaestus was making some sort of helicopter out of scrap metal, Apollo was making haikus and writing them down, Demeter was eating a bowl of cereal and Hestia was tending to the hearth. Suddenly the room started to go cold, and shadows started getting bigger, then Nyx and Percy appeared in the middle of the throne room, Percy was in his black combat armour with both of his swords in his hands, he was twirling his swords without even a hint of fear. This unnerved a lot of the council. Zeus stood up " Nyx we have brought you here today to discuss the matter of your son... He is too powerful to stay roam around as he pleases" He said

" And why are you shifting the blame onto me and my son and not Poseidon?" Enquired Nyx innocently, Poseidon shifted uncomfortably

" That is none of your concern Nyx, we will deal with Poseidon later. But meanwhile we need Percy to swear to Olympus, Just so he will not betray us." Zeus said confidently

But before Nyx could reply there was a flash in the throne room and before the 16 people in the room, Ananke appeared the primordial of fate.

"Lady Ananke, what brings you here today " Zeus said nervously as he bowed

"This boy here" As she pointed at Percy

"What do you want with my son Ananke " Nyx said venomously

"I have his fate string "Ananke said nonchalantly

" Why? I thought my daughters controlled fate?" Nyx asked

" Well.. They do, but I control anyone who is of great significance" Ananke shrugged

" Why am I important?" Percy asked speaking for the first time

" You will find out child…" Ananke smirked before flashing out , leaving a scroll in the spot where she had stood Percy walked over to the scroll, unravelled it and started to read it. Luckly Ananke had been kind enough to put the scroll in Greek so Percy could read it. And he was not happy at what he saw

Percy POV

I unravelled the scroll and read its contents

The 7 labours of Percy Jackson

Defy Fate

Cut down the tree of immortality & Kill Ladon

Train underwater for 6 months

Rescue someone from their darkest hour

Reunite the twins at the time

Survive the curse

Bathe in all 5 rivers of the underworld

I gulped this was NOT good, this is worse than what Hercules had to do, why me.


End file.
